God Damn Mistletoe
by Aqua783
Summary: A OneShot of Yamaken realizing his feelings through a holiday kiss. *mild swearing*


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS MENTIONED, NOR DO I OWN TONARI NO KAIBUTSU-KUN.**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ Trust me, this is worth like 5 minutes of your time. Literally wrote most of this in one night though, so if it seems rushed idc. It's supposed to be a OneShot and I was tired so woo- I had little ideas of this while I was working and actually took time out of my job to write them down in my phone, so yeah. **

_***WARNING* Contains swearing!**_ **(You have been warned ahahaha)**

* * *

 _That bastard Haru… he left her alone on one of the most important dates for couples. No wonder she`s like this._

I sat on a couch. Not my couch. My couch wouldn't have a drunk Mizutani-San and a couple of passed out lightweights. No. I was at some dumb Christmas party.

For whatever reason I thought it'd be some entertainment to watch a few classmates get drunk and do stupid shit. Like earlier, when a couple girls thought it would be _amazing_ if they balanced solo cups on their breasts and play beer-pong. Or so they thought. What actually ended up happening is that the first girl (yes, they didn't even make it through the whole game even) who agreed to be the pawn and lay down, got beer in her eyes. She spent ten minutes groaning in pain even when it had been washed out a few minutes after it had happened and shouldn't have been hurting.

When I said there were only two kinds of people in this world: intelligent and dumb ones; I was not kidding.

So here I was squished between Mizutani-San, who would not let go of my arm if her life depended on it, and some guy's stinky foot in the crevasse of my rib-cage.

"You know Mizutani-San..." her groggy eyes slowly turned to meet mine after she had been fascinated in some idiots who were snagging by the Christmas fire. I could see her eyes watering from what I deduced was either: literal grogginess, yearning, or because she was drunk as fuck. She started to tip towards me, so I held my hand out to support and place her back in her spot when the space between us started to reign uncomfortable, and continued what I was saying which felt hopeless, "I think I've had enough of this dumb party business. Can you please let go?"

Hearing my claim to leave, she uprighted herself as if she was caught by Sensei having fallen asleep during class, and smacked my arm. "Don't you _darrre_ try to wok out on me," she slurred, her resistance to alcohol obviously showing. You didn't need a _walk and turn_ for this one.

I sighed, _If she would just leave me alone that would be great. I've had enough of self-loathing when I`m around this girl to begin with._ I began to pick off the foot of the stranger beside me by his sock and started to get up.

Once again, I felt a sensation on my arm which turned out to be Mizutani-San yanking on my arm, making me sit right back down. I turned sharply to yell at her, "What..." not realizing how close to her face I was, I lowered my voice drastically, but still with the anger that had burst, "the hell do you think you're doing?!" I harshly spat.

I saw her blink back the water forming on her lower lids and noticed she had been pointing toward the ceiling since the time I sat back down. I immediately looked up.

"Mistletoe," she deadpanned.

I couldn't believe it. _Even after being stone-ass drunk, she was still able to say such things in such a monotone voice! What an idiot!_ Deciphering her actions her one thing, but her words were what _bothered_ me I realized.

She still had that stupid slur as the most incredulous thing came out of her mouth,"You can't weave withwout kissing me _."_

I almost laughed out loud. _Me? Kiss her? The love of Haru's life?_ I felt bad for her, really. She was only asking this... _acting_ like this because Haru decided stupidly to run off without telling anyone of his whereabouts in the middle of the night sometime in the beginning of the week to go on a snow-day adventure. He still hadn't returned by Christmas. Of course Mizutani-San was worried, and worst of all, so bad off that she'd get drunk to forget that today was for her and Haru. It was clear that she wasn't about to forget what she had just boldly declared, and that meant I had act on my wits.

"Yes... Mizutani-San, I know that using the mistletoe you might think you'd be able to make peace, but I'm _not_ the one you want to make peace with! You are looking for Haru. H-A-R-U. Now please, let me leave."

I could feel her nails digging into my arm as my sentence progressed, but I _had_ to get it out there. She was not looking for me! Obviously she was mistaking me for Haru and was somehow mislead by him leaving as them being in a fight. Of course she'd feel betrayed if Haru left her alone on Christmas. I completely understand!

But who would've thunk that the class' smartest girl believed in things like mistletoe.

I tried prying off her tiny hands from my arm when I felt something soft against my cheek. I froze, and suddenly the blood shot to my ears when I registered what happened.

 _ **She**_ _kissed_ _ **me**_ _._ Well, my cheek, but for God's sake, this was Mizutani-San! And me, Kenji Yamaguchi. This was obviously not my spot and I had to get out of there before things got any worse. Even more of a reason: people had started to take notice what was happening and murmur with what was happening. And well, I _really_ started to think about it.

 _If people have started to apprehend the situation as the way it is now... some of these guys will be too drunk to remember most of tonight anyways. And maybe... maybe if I kissed her I could proclaim I was drunk and not in my right mind. Yes, that's what I could say! Mizutani-San was the one that came onto_ _ **me,**_ _and I could provide a sober alibi... No! What the hell was I thinking? This is completely wrong! I'm not even in_ _ **love**_ _with her. I am not in the position to do this._

So once again, I tried to leave. This time, the alcohol in her system seemed to have caused her reaction time to slow down. What seemed like one second to me, equaled ten for her, and I had gotten up and made my way to the door. I heard some guy shouting, "Player!" and boos coming from further inside the room because I had forgotten that I had decided to leave exactly right after she had kissed me. Now it looked like I was the bad guy. To make matters worse, when I looked back to see if Mizutani-San was following me still, she sat there like a statue. A weeping, sniveling angel.

 _When did I start thinking of her as an angel?_ I don't know, but the next thing I knew, I was pacing my way back towards the crying girl with one clear thought in mind:

 **Kiss her.**

As I neared, I slowed my walk considerably and looked around. _Everyone_ was staring. With one last glance and a wave goodbye to my popularity, I ceased Mizutani-San in my hands and pressed my lips against hers. I closed my ears off to the room around, and closed my eyes. All I could hear was the squeak beneath me before a soft "mm" pleasantly reached my ears. I was absolutely disgusting... I was enjoying this!

Her lips were rough from the winter's harsh touch, and tasted like tears. I remembered how late she had come into the party before immediately getting hammered after a cold wait in the snow. She had been waiting for Haru. And that made this kiss even filthier, so as I tried to cleanse the action by kissing her even harder, I never realized how much I also _wanted_ this. She melt beneath me and caused the thought, "I'd suit her so much better," to bitterly stick with me. I tried to reason with my own thoughts.

 _It`s not like it`s her first kiss anyways. I`ve seen her and Haru go at it like uncontrollable freaks in the classroom before. I'd treat her gentler. I wouldn't leave her alone on special days like this. But no! Mizutani-San and Haru are allowed to do things the way they want. But... we'd do things_ _ **together.**_ _I understand her better. We both need to study to stay ahead, while Haru... Haru just does what he pleases. Which reminds me... I should actually start thinking about killing that guy some day for what he`s done._

Our kiss came to an end when Mizutani-San realized I was no longer paying attention and was painfully lost in my own reverie of feelings of helplessness. When sounds returned to my ears, I could hear whooping and hollering, booing and some name-calling, but what stood out the most was both Mizutani... no, Shizuku-San (in my mind) and I's breathing pattern. I looked at the floor a moment to catch my breath. My heart was beating so fast, it felt like had risen right up to my throat and was trying to suffocate me. My hands had fallen to her shoulders when I leaned over and i could feel her pigtails layering over my hands. I was aware of her whole being. Her breathing on the back of my neck, her hands, still resting on my head ( _and damn, was she lacing her fingers through it again?_ ), and her chest rising for oxygen. I couldn't believe what I had done, and what I had discovered kissing this girl.

I was in love with an untouchable woman.

I caused her to cheat with her boyfriend.

I was disgusting.

I was revolting.

And she was too drunk to remember _any_ of it.

 **But I wasn't.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS MENTIONED, NOR DO I OWN TONARI NO KAIBUTSU-KUN.**

* * *

 **A/N: And so it comes to a sad end :D I reeeeeally ship KenjiXMitty no matter how headcanon it is. Since the manga makes me sad, I hope this OneShot made you sad. (No, I'm not a sadist, but I hope my feelings reach you through this story).**


End file.
